If you love me baby let me hear you say it
by Whhoosssh
Summary: All she wants is his love, all he wants is her love. please note this is my first story, so let me know if there is anything I can improve upon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1: If you love me baby let me hear you say it.**

**Fluttershy and Butterscotch**

How long? How long has butterscotch desired fluttershy's love? How long has fluttershy sat in her room, wishing and hoping that butterscotch would return the love she had for him? How long has butterscotch wanted to just get a whiff of that _beautiful, soft hair._ How long has fluttershy craved him, and wished that she could at least hold him _once._ How long have they both wanted and needed each other? Well, quite a while actually.

Yes, the kind hearted and beautiful young woman had fallen hard for the thoughtful and handsome young man.

Could you blame her? No one had known or understood fluttershy the way butterscotch had.

The fact that he would constantly come over and check on how she was doing, the fact that he would talk to her and listen to every word she said. The fact that he _cared,_ was more than enough to make her fall for him.

Yes, the thoughtful and handsome young man had fallen hard for the kind hearted and beautiful young woman.

Oh god, there is literally no way you can blame him. Just look at her.

That hair, those eyes, _her body….._Wait, NO! Butterscotch was not like that! Butterscotch loved her because…..actually, he couldn't explain why he loved her. His love for her had reached so many levels, that explaining it would most likely send his brain into overdrive.

He did however, have a few guesses of how it started. Maybe it was all the late night movie runs they would go on.

Maybe it was all the late night chats they would have.

Maybe it was all the times they would hang out and spend the whole day laughing about nonsense.

Maybe, just maybe, it was all the times they spent together in general that was more than enough to make him fall for her.

As the years went on, their thoughts for each other became a bit more, _**wild.**_

Fluttershy would often lay in her bed at night, thinking about the amazing day she and _**her butters **_had.

That's really all she wanted, for him to become_**hers.**__. _All she wanted was butterscotch, and only, _butterscotch._

Sooner or later, fluttershy would find herself wanting some sort of, guess you could say, _**release. **_ And You better believe that it was gonna be butterscotch to give her that _**release. **_

She would then find her hands hovering over her, area.

Sooner or later, she would be plunging her fingers back and forth, wishing and imagining it was butterscotch who was plunging into her.

Once she was done, she would stare at the ceiling and just think. She was desperate for his love. Tears would then start form. Why? Couldn't he see how much she loved him?

"..._butters," _she would whisper, tears falling at this point. What if he did love her? Yes! That must be it, right? Oh please, please let that be the case. Because if he didn't love her back, that would break her.

"Oh Butters, if you love me, please. **Let me hear you say it."**

"_Oh...fuck," _butterscotch would whisper. He would lay there, pumping his hard rod up and down so fast. _Oh, so fucking fast. _

He would imagine it was fluttershy who was on top of him, riding him like there was no tomorrow. " _oh fuck, fl~utters. I think I'm gonna….oooohh OOOHHH_!"

Butterscotch would stare at his hand, filled with his fluids. "_Sigh," _butterscotch look over at his desk, and see it. The picture. The picture of him and fluttershy at the canterlot fair, and then he would see the smile on her face.

Why? Why can't she see how much he loved her?

"Oh flutters, if you love me, please. **Let me hear you say it."**


	2. Chapter2-Perfect

**Chapter2: Perfect**

"Sigh". Fluttershy let out a satisfied breath, relaxing against the old oak tree.

The tree stood there, confident and mighty. It's leaves falling, graciously. The grass swaying in a unified motion.

But the most breathtaking part of it all, was the boy.

Standing there, with his perfect smile, his perfect hair, everything about him was, _**perfect. **_

The boy walked towards her.

His smile was growing.

And so was her's.

The boy then started to lay down next to her, and she instantly latched onto him.

They both layed there, against the old oak tree.

Under the graciously falling leaves.

On the unified swaying grass.

"Fluttershy", the boy whispered.

"Butterscotch", the girl whispered.

His arms around her waist, her arms around his neck, they started to lean forward.

They were getting closer, they could feel each other's breaths.

She was just about to kiss the most perfect boy in the world when…

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Ugh….what?" Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes, to see her alarm clock flashing, "**8:00AM" **

She then reached out to turn it off.

_Really? Just when she was about to fulfill her dream? _

Disappointed, she then got up to get her day started.

As she was getting up, she looked to her left and saw a giant stuffed bunny laying right next to her.

"Heh, the bunny Butters won for me at the fair." Fluttershy remembers that time vividly.

She remembers the determined look on his face to win her that bunny.

She thought it was so sweet and romantic.

_Just another reason why she loved him so much. _

She started to tear up a little bit, but shook it away.

She then looked at her phone to see if she missed any calls or texts.

There was in fact, 1 message, by Rainbow text read, "Hey! Just wondering if we're still hanging out later."

Shit! She had completely forgotten.

She then texted back, "Yeah of course."Right away she got an, almost instant reply.

_Heh, guess she was always fast._

"Cool! See you then! *kiss* *kiss*"

_Alright, time to get on with my day._

**Canterlot Cafe, 11:30**

The canterlot cafe, filled with people working, hanging out with friends or waiting to get their coffee. The cafe always brought in this really chill feeling to it, especially since it was a winter morning.

_Jesus, it was cold._

"Everything ok?" Fluttershy snapped out of her trance to see rainbow dash looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah everything is fine. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, that's cool. Well anyways, what's up? We haven't hung out in a while."

After high school, the girls were usually barely given the opportunity to hang out since their workload had stood in the way of it.

But they always tried.

And when they were given the opportunity, they would gladly take it. Today was a perfect example.

"Nothing much, the usual to be honest. You?"

"Not much on my end either."

They sat there, awkwardly. It's been awhile since they did something like this.

"How's things been with Blitz?"

Rainbow blitz, Rainbow dash's lover.

Fluttershy then watched as Rainbow dash started to blush and smile behind her cup as she started to look the other way. This made Fluttershy smile in return.

_Gosh they were so cute. _

"Things are ….good" Rainbow dash responded, still smiling. "Just good?" Fluttershy responded, smirking.

"...no"

"How are they then?"

"...magical." Rainbow dash whispered in a dreamy tone.

"Hm, I figured." Fluttershy smiled, satisfied with Rainbow dash's answer.

"So… how are things with Butterscotch?" Rainbow dash responded with her own little smirk.

Fluttershy's whole demeanor changed into one with sorrow and longing. She looked down at her cup, with loneliness in her eyes, Rainbow dash noticed this right away.

"Jesus, Fluttershy you still haven't told him?" Fluttershy surprisingly hadn't told the girls about her feelings, except for Rainbow dash of course.

Don't get it wrong, she loved the others dearly, they were like sisters to her. But the trust she had in Rainbow dash was unreal.

"I'm worried. I'm worried that he doesn't feel the same way." she started to get emotional again, Rainbow dash knew she had to calm her down.

"Hey! Hey! It's ok." Rainbow dash said in a soothing manner.

"Fluttershy, you have nothing to worry about, you're a total catch! Any boy would dream of having you!"

Fluttershy appreciated the kind remark, but in her eyes she wasn't. She was just a quiet and lonely little girl who was too scared to admit to the most perfect boy in the world that she likes him.

Fluttershy looked away, loneliness sprawled all over her face.

Rainbow dash was done playing games.

"You know what? No. Fluttershy, enough is enough. I think it's time you finally time you tell him." Rainbow dash spouted.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, a little put off by Rainbow dash's sudden outburst.

"Next week, Pinkie pie and Bubble berry are hosting a get together for all of us. That's when you confess."

"Next week?! Rainbow dash I don't think i'm ready-"

Rainbow dash cut her off, "No. no. no. Fluttershy don't give me any of that. You have been keeping this bottled up for so long now. I think you're way more than ready."

"But what if he rejects me?"

"Stop thinking like that! He won't. Trust me. You need to be optimistic about this."

"Right, optimistic. I need to be optimistic." Fluttershy whispered to herself.

"That's the spirit! We're gonna need a plan though. But don't worry! You got this!"

_It was always great having a friend like her. _

"Right, a plan. So, what is it?" Fluttershy asked, feeling much more confident knowing her friend was with her.

"Alright , here's what we do-" Rainbow dash got cut off when she looked at the time.

"Oh shit! Sorry Flutters, but i gotta go! We will pick this up tomorrow, cool?" Rainbow dash asked while grabbing her things.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's fine." Fluttershy then got up to hug her friend and say her goodbyes.

But Rainbow dash had one last thing to say.

"Oh and Fluttershy, remember that I will always have your back."

Fluttershy smiled at her friend, "Of course."

As Rainbow dash left, Fluttershy sat there, alone with her thoughts.

Fluttershy smiled to herself, feeling confident. "Next week is the day, next week is the day that I finally confess to, mister _**perfect." **_


	3. Chapter3-Sunflower

**Chapter3: Sunflower **

"Dude, you seriously need to tell her." Butterscotch had been talking to Aj for advice about his Fluttershy situation. He felt like Aj was the appropriate person to talk to since Butters had helped him back in high school with his Applejack case. Aj had met Applejack at the end of 8th grade and quickly got along, despite Aj being from the city and Applejack from a small town.

It had started off as a normal friendship, but then Aj had started to develop something, deeper.

He was scared since he hadn't had feelings like these before. He tried to suppress it but it simply was too strong and it kept growing. By 10th grade, he had surrendered to his powerful feelings, and had accepted that Applejack was his dream girl.

He did what most emotionally lost teens did. Ya know, listening to Frank ocean until like 3:am. You know what I mean? Anyways, he decided to ask his friends for help and advice.

They all tried but they couldn't really offer much since they were all dealing with similar situations of their own.

But Butters offered one idea. One evening, Aj had walked up to Applejack's front door, holding a single sunflower.

One.

Single.

**Sunflower.**

He waited for what felt like an eternity, the longer he waited, the longer he wanted to opt out.

But with all the courage he could muster up, he knocked.

He kinda forgot what happened after that. But what he could remember, was holding Applejack, with her legs wrapped around his waist. And her furiously placing kisses all over his face.

But there was one thing he knew. If it weren't for Butters, or that **sunflower**, he wouldn't have the girl of his wildest dreams by his side.

So he felt like it was his job and duty to help Butters with his problems, as a form of saying, "THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH DUDE YOU'RE A LEGEND."

"Bro i'm working on it trust me." He lied. Butters had no clue what to do.

"We both know that's a lie."

"...shut up."

"Make me." There was a long pause. They then burs ted out giggling.

"Butters I can never get over how adorable you are man." Aj continued, "You're like a small child standing up to his bully, trying to impress his crush."

There was another long pause. "OK, I may have used the wrong wording there, my bad."

"He, no it's OK, no need to apologies."

Aj then burs ted out, "You see? Right there!" Startling poor old Butterscotch.

"Right where? Wait what are you talking about?"

Butterscotch can be pretty naive.

"Butterscotch you're a great guy! You care about people, you don't judge, you only want and hope for the best for everyone. You literally have nothing to worry about."

And then he continued, "Except for her rejecting you."

_Poor word choice once again. Aj was never really that good with advice. _

Aj had to redeem himself quickly.

"THOUGH I'M SURE YOU WON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT."

Butterscotch laughed once again, but deep down he knew that he could never get with a girl like Fluttershy.

_She was so fucking amazing._

"Listen Butters, I know it's difficult. But you need to tell her, or else she'll be gone, and you won't ever get her back."

"Aj, I never even had her in the first place."

"Not yet Butters. Not, yet."

"Listen Aj, thanks for the advice, but i gotta go. Busy schedule, ya know?"

He lied, he had a day off. He just wanted to be alone.

"Yeah, i guess it is getting late, we'll talk tomorrow."

"Bye man, I love ya."

"Love ya too, brother."

They both hung up the phone. Butterscotch now left in his room, alone. Left with his thoughts and heart out. He then got a ding from his phone.

It was Fluttershy.

He automatically latched on to it and opened the message.

_Hey, Bubbles and Pinkie are holding a get together next week. You're coming right?_

Oh right! He then remembered Bubble berry asking him if he would join them. "It wouldn't be the same without you, I miss you." He remembers Bubbles vividly saying. The truth is he missed him too, and the rest of the boys. He missed it when they were just kids, around 11 or 12, playing at the abandoned skate park near the library. He missed it when Blitz would try to do parkour on the side of the building, but then be too afraid to jump from roof to roof. He missed it all, but he mostly missed their strong brotherly love. So he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to reunite with his brothers.

He smiled.

_Of course you dummy ;)_

He urgently waited for her response.

_Hey! You were the one who spilled coffee all over your shirt and had to wear my sweater, dummy ;) _

_Alright, you got me there_

He liked it when they goofed around like this. Even though he was obsessed with her, it still reminded him that they were great friends.

She responded,

_Jeez, when was the last time we hung out? It seems like forever!_

_Yeah i know, that's life i guess_

_Yeah, i guess_

Butterscotch felt like this was the right time to tell her. He had this nagging feeling this is the time. And also considering his conversation with Aj not too long ago.

" .OK. I got this. I just need a few seconds to prepare myself. I got this." Butters kept repeating to himself.

Just then, he gets another text.

_Shit, I gotta go. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there, GOODNIGHT "xoxo"_

Crap, so close. He could still do it but, actually, this isn't the best time.

This is often the case with Butters, he would constantly back down at the last moment.

_Yeah, i guess it is getting late. See ya then ;)_

He placed his phone on the night stand and laid on his bed thinking about her.

He then looked at the photo of his queen once again.

_God she's so beautiful. That hair, those eyes, that smile. _

He shut off the lights and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't.

_Sigh, yet another night without you, my little bunny, my pumpkin._

_My __**sunflower. **_


	4. Chapter4-Winter

**Chapter4: Winter**

After Rainbow dash left the cafe, Fluttershy was left by herself. Alone in her thoughts. She had a day off so she decided to stay. She looked outside and watched as the snow slowly fell graciously from the sky. Even though it was insanely cold out, winter was still her favorite month. Everything was always covered in a beautiful coat of white. She looked outside and watched the earth play out.

Everyone was wearing their respective scarves and coats. She watched as kids played snowball fights on the sidewalk. She watched as people struggled to walk on the slippery sidewalk, giggling lightly.

She decided to leave since she had no business staying here. As she was getting up, she heard someone call her name.

"Fluttershy! Is that you?" She looked around and spotted a very familiar girl, with purple hair.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy rushed over to Rarity, excited to see her friend.

"Oh dear! How have you been? Please, sit!"

"Oh I have been great. I was just talking to Rainbow dash a few minutes ago."

"Yes I know! I bumped into her outside, she said you would be here!" Rarity explained as she sat down across from Fluttershy.

"It's so convenient to see you here Rarity. I thought you were too busy with your part time job as a babysitter, what happened?"

"Funny story actually, I got tired of taking care of other people's children, it kept messing with my head." She said as she rubbed her head.

"Plus, Elusive was worrying too much about me. And I don't like it when he worries about me." Rarity said as she fiddled with her necklace, the one that Elusive gave her.

_A match made in heaven huh, _Fluttershy thought to herself.

Rarity had eyes for Elusive since 9th grade. At first it was simply for his looks, but as Rarity matured, she could see there was so much more to Elusive.

First, he never cared about his looks. Many young attractive teens would usually drool over their own appearance, but not Elusive. Elusive surprisingly never flaunted his looks, quite the opposite. He always got pretty uncomfortable when he would get random cat calls from random girls (and sometimes guys). He was afraid that girls only liked him for his looks, rather than his heart. He was mature, more mature than many guys his age.

Second, he was so passionate. When ever there was something he loved or enjoyed, he expressed it, fondly. For example, he loved art. He had been sketching and painting since he was a young boy. He always talked about how he wanted to pursue a career in the arts.

He was also very passionate about music. He loved singing and had also learned a thing or two about music production. He expressed his love for artists like Tyler the creator, or even Kanye west. He loved their production skills and wanted to learn from them. So he took in as much as he could whenever he listened to their music. He always talked about how amazing they were. Of course he listened to other music as well like Kali Uchis or Gorillaz.

So around 11th grade, he had officially swept her off her feet. She constantly talked to the girls for advice, but they were all also very emotionally confused. So she decided to just forget it and hoped it would go away, it didn't. By **winter**, she was fed up and decided to finally confess.

After weeks of lonely nights and her constantly texting Elusive her feelings, but then backing out last second, she finally had the courage to tell him. She walked up to his door and knocked. She remembered it being very cold out, but then getting really warm. It was probably because Elusive was holding her with his arms around her waist, and very passionately kissing her.

_He was always very passionate. _

Ever since then, they've been RIDICULOUSLY INSANELY IN LOVE. It was always so cute to see them together. They would always look into each other's eyes, intensely with fiery love. In fact, they're in even MORE love, even after high school.

They're basically inseparable now. Rarity never got tired of talking about how amazing Elusive is to the girls. And all they could do was smile, knowing their friend had found the right one.

Anyways, she hated when Elusive worried about her, she really only wanted Elusive to be happy. She hated when he wasn't. Especially when it was about something that she couldn't help out in. The very idea of her not being able to help the one man she loved most, rubbed her the wrong way. Whenever she got nervous, she would fiddle with her necklace for comfort. She found it convenient that her necklace rested on her heart, because that's where he belonged.

_God she loved him. _

"Anyways," Rarity continued, "I heard they were looking for more baristas, which brings me here."

"You? Barista? To be honest I never would've imagined that." Flutters always imagined her as an intern to some clothing line, or something.

"Don't get it wrong, I had my second thoughts." Rarity explained, "But i always loved this cafe. It always brings me back to when we were in highschool, and how after classes we would come here to chat or work."

"So when I heard they were hiring, I couldn't pass up on the offer."

"Yeah, I guess you got a point, this cafe is pretty great afterall."

"Yeah, oh! My interview is about to start! I gotta go." Rarity got up to ask the cashier where the interview would take place. After being told that it would take place in the back, she rushed straight towards there. But she had one last thing to say.

"Oh and Flutters? Make sure to let Butterscotch know I said hi." Rarity said while giving Fluttershy a wink.

Before Fluttershy could say anything else, Rarity left. Fluttershy never told the girls that she and Butterscotch never hit it off, except Rainbow Dash of course. They all kinda assumed that they were dating, but they just were never open about it.

Fluttershy then remembered why she was here.

_Sigh._

She got up and promptly left the cafe. As she walked down the street, she couldn't help but be reminded of him. She saw a boy wearing a pink beanie.

_She thought it was him and his soft hair._

She then looked up at the blue sky.

_It reminded her of his beautiful baby blue eyes._

She saw couples snuggling close together.

_That's all she wanted, to be held by his warm and calming arms. _

Oh god all she wanted was to kiss his soft and cute face. She would spoil the shit out of him. She could imagine it now, she would get off from work. And rush to her car, fumbling with the keys. She would speed down the street and arrive home. She would shove the keys right into the lock and kick the door wide open and see it. She would see her man, in the living room and leap towards him. He would be quick and catch her. Feeling his safe arms, she would look up and smile widely. They would stare into each other's eyes, and slowly lean towards each other and -

WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!

_**WOAH!**_

Fluttershy yelped as she nearly walked into the street, without looking where she was going. She merley dodged ongoing cars.

_Heh, maybe I shouldn't daydream while walking in the streets. _

**Later that night**

Fluttershy laid there in her bed, thinking about him.

She knew she needed to tell him, which is why she was so grateful that Rainbow dash was helping her.

_Wait, what if he doesn't go? _

Panicking, she sent him a text asking him.

_Hey, Bubbles and Pinkie are holding a get together next week. You're coming right?_

She waited for what felt like an eternity. What was she gonna do if he says no?

He responded.

_Of course you dummy ;)_

_Gosh he is so cute. _

She tried thinking of what to say next. She loved their fun little back and forths. She then remembered something.

_Hey! You were the one who spilled coffee all over your shirt and had to wear my sweater, dummy ;) _

He responded.

Alright you got me there.

She remembered it vividly. It was fall and he had bought coffee for the both of them. He took a sip, but then got distracted by something, she couldn't make out what it was. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that he was spilling it on his shirt. She had to snap him out of it, she thought it was a little funny, but mostly adorable. She offered her sweater and he had to wear it for the whole day.

She missed it when they hung out, but her workload didn't allow it. She had hoped since she had a day off, she could spend the day with him. But much to her despair, he had work. She had to express it.

_Jeez, when was the last time we hung out? It seems like forever! _

_Yeah i know, that's life i guess_

_Yeah, i guess_

She couldn't agree more.

Just then she got a notification, from her classmate.

_Hey Fluttershy! Did you do the assignment!?_

Shit she forgot!

She had to let him know.

_Shit, I gotta go. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there , GOODNIGHT "xoxo"_

As much as she wanted to keep talking to him, she knew her work was more important.

_Yeah, i guess it is getting late. See ya then ;)_

See you then my handsome prince.

_**One hour later**_

After finally finishing, she got ready for bed and tried falling asleep. After a few minutes, she finally dozed off. As she was sleeping, her dreams of a particular boy started to get a little more intimate. She felt a strong sensation in between her thighs which caused her to shoot up. Of course it would be Butters to make her feel this way. She knew she needed a release.

Butterscotch

Butterscotch~

_**Butterscotch~**_

She moaned out at his name. She could feel her hand hovering over her area. Imagining it was butters hovering over her.

She started to rub her area while playing with her _breasts._

_**Oh Butters~**_

It started to feel more urgent. She desperately needed him.

She pulled down her shorts, and started to rub her _moist kitty._

_Oh fuck~_

She started to rub her breasts more_ aggressively._

She started to feel even _**hungrier.**_

She started to plunge her fingers in and out her kitty while screaming out his name.

_**OH FUCK YES! B-BUTTERS YOU JUST LOVE FUCKING THIS TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY!**_

After more and more minutes in pure heaven, her climax was just right around the corner.

_**Oh fuck! Butters I'm so close!**_

After a while, she finally came.

_**OH BUTTERS!**_

After finishing up, she laid there to rest.

She could feel her eyes start to water. She decided to let her tears fall.

_Why couldn't it be real? Why can't he just see how much she loved him?_

She thought about texting him, but then went against it. She didn't want to disturb him.

She could feel a cool breeze pass her by._**Winter**_

_Sigh, if only you were here to keep me warm in this harsh, cold __**winter. **_


End file.
